Miriam
''Miriam ''(MIRIAM / ミリアム) è la terza vocaloid da Zero-G ed è stata rilasciata l'1 luglio 2004. La sua voce è fornita dalla cantante britannica Miriam Stockley , vocalist della band Adiemus . 'Caratteristiche personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome viene dalla sua doppiatrice, Miriam Stockley. |-|Fisico= Lei era una dei vocaloid a non avere un design ben definito come Vocaloid, a parte la foto della sua doppiatrice e come tale viene rappresentata. Ma per i fan sono diversi gli aspetti di Miriam. Per la maggior parte è una ragazza dai capelli biondo platino o grigi e gli occhi verdi. |-|Relazioni= Miriam è spesso considerata sorella di Leon e Lola . Inoltre era anche considerata la sorella maggiore di Sonika . |-|Carattere= Nel mini-fumeto di Sonika, Miriam appare molto contro al progresso. 'Pacchetti' '' Miriam uk V1 boxart.png|Vocaloid Miriam|link=Vocaloid Miriam '' 'Nome pacchetti' ''Miriam ''(MIRIAM / ミリアム) 'Vendite e Marketing' Miriam, a differenza di Lola e Leon, non aveva un genere musicale predefinito. Miriam fu rilasciata nello stesso periodo in cui venne rilasciato Virsyn di Cantor, un software che fece concorrenza a Vocaloid nel mondo dei sintetizzatori vocali. Questo mise inizialmente in difficoltà le vendite di Miriam, come lo fu anche per Lola e Leon che non erano ancora molto conosciuti. Cantor però, a livello di prestazioni era >di gran lunga superiore rispetto a Vocaloid ed era in grado di fare ciò che Miriam non poteva offrire. Per un periodo, Miriam, insieme a Lola e Leon, non fu più in vendita a causa della mancanza di interesse per le voci sintetizzate, dovuto al cambiamento improvviso della tendenza della musica indie . In seguito alla vendita di Hatsune Miku per Vocaloid2, ci fu una crescita di interesse verso Vocaloid inglesi e quando la domanda si rinnovò, Zero-G iniziò a rivendere i suoi vocaloid nel suo sito web. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Il 6 dicembre 2004, Yamaha tenne un concerto di musica elettrica. Questo ebbe luogo a Novosibirsk, in Russia, nella Concert Hall principale della Filarmonica di Stato. La manifestazione venne denominata "Studio Polophony 5th Anniversary Concert". Durò 4 ore ed era gestito dall'ingegnere di suono della Polyphony Studio, Yuri Isakov. Più che un concerto aveva l'aspetto di uno studio di registrazione e parteciparono le più illustri bande di Novosibirsk. La performance vocale fatta con la voce di Miriam fu accompagnata dal vivo dai musicisti Alexander Bazanov (batteria), Artyom Lapin (basso), Eugene Kolmakov (chitarra) e Nokolay Panchenko (sassofono). Questo fu un esperimento nell'uso della registrazione "al contrario", ovvero che non era la musica ad essere una registrazione con una voce dal vivo ma era la voce ad essere una registrazione su della musica suonata dal vivo. La reazione del pubblico a questa performance fu piuttosto controversa, che andavano dal "Non può essere!" e "Grande, ora un robot può cantare!" al "Questo è inutile perché non interessa a nessuno" e "Non c'è spazio per i robot tra i musicisti dal vivo!" Tale reazione portò tanti commenti ma fu il primo esordio pubblico del Vocaloid Miriam, assistendo a un tipo di musica futuristica. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Miriam fu usata anche per un album, su "Continua" di Kellplanet. Ha cantato diversi brani nell'album come ad esempio la canzone "A fate not Sealed ". Più che altro, nell'album la sua voce è stata utilizzata per dare una risonanza alla musica. |-|Altro= 'AD Lucem' Miriam, insieme a Lola e Big Al , fu descritta nel software RPG gratuito "AD Lucem" 'Popolarità' Inizialmente Miriam non aveva delle fan art che le permettevano di renderla famosa e la concorrenza di Cantor non la rendeva celebre. Tuttavia suscitava molto interesse e dopo il 2007 (per l'esattezza dopo l'esordio di Hatsune Miku), erano molte le fan art su di lei. Sebbene all'estero era la più celebre, in Giappone la più apprezzata era Lola. Nella classifica internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Miriam ha il minor numero di presenze nella TOP 30 delle canzoni più popolari del 2010, con appena un posto nella classifica, insieme a Leon e Lola e hanno avuto 9 apparizioni in più rispetto a lei. 'Curiosità' * Lei è l'unica vocaloid di Zero-G ad avere un fornitore di voce noto, anche se per motivi legali non dovrebbe essere deliberatamente comunicato. Inoltre fu la prima a rappresentare la propria fornitrice di voce, e da lei, anche internet Co, in Giappone, decise di assumere un marketing anime dei propri fornitori di voce, come Gackpoid e Megpoid . *Miriam Stockley fu ricordata in vocaloid per una sua citazione: " You can't fight progress, no matter how strange it sounds." In italiano significa "Non si può combattere contro il progresso, non ha importanza quanto strano possa sembrare." *Miriam viene vista nel mini-fumetto di Sonika. Ma in esso, è diversa dalla sua fornitrice di voce, e ammette che è contro al progresso delle giovani generazioni, cosa che invece Miriam Stockley è favorevole. Questo fu un modo carino per rappresentare la vocaloid in sé. *Il design della box art di Miriam in Giappone è leggermente diversa da quella inglese, perché più ristretta. 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria immagini' |-|Box Art = Miriam uk V1 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid Miriam Miriam jp V1 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid Miriam in Giappone |-|Immagini originali= Miriam Stockley 1999.jpg|Foto boxart di Miriam Miriam_Stockley_1999z.png|Miriam Design_miriam.jpg|Design Vocaloid Miriam logo miriam.png|Logo di Miriam |-|Eventi= 02 band play.gif|Concerto della Vocaloid Miriam |-|Prodotti= 473211983-1.jpg|Album "Kellplanet" |-|Altro= Miriam+Stockley.jpg|Miriam Stockley, fornitrice di voce di Miriam SweetAnn Prima Lola Leon Kasane Miriam Big Al FL-chan Acme Iku.png|Profilo Anime di Miriam dato dai fan in stile Vocaloid MIRIAMimage.jpg|Profilo di Miriam dato dai fan ispirandosi alla boxart Leo lol mir.jpg|Mriam nel minifumetto di Sonika Miriaminterface.jpg|Interfaccia di Miriam |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine